Cherry Meets The X's
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry goes to middle school into a new neighborhood and meets a new friend named Truman and discovers an unleashed secret involving his whole family


Moving into a new neighborhood is odd enough and going into middle school can be challenging, but your neighbors can seem bad enough already, especially if they're super spies in secret. Cherry moved into the house next to them and her family lives next to a family called the X's, after only moving in for one day, their new neighbors suddenly vanished like that the very next day.

Cherry got on her school uniform and got ready for her first day of middle school in the 5th grade. While there, she met a boy with messy orange hair, green eyes, freckles, and a buck tooth named Truman. We were forced to sit next to each other on the first day. The teacher wrote her name on the board and went on with the lesson as we were settled, and then she noticed Cherry's fresh face. "Truman," she said. "Why don't you show the new girl around?"

Truman groaned in disappointment as everyone else laughed at him. He then glared at Cherry, she was the new student, in a new grade, in a new state and already made Truman X the laughing-stock of his class.

Truman then showed Cherry all around the school from the hallways, lockers, cafeteria, and black top. While the tour happened, Truman's watch started beeping. "Excuse me for a second," Truman dashed quickly away from Cherry, leaving her in confusion. Cherry followed in curiosity and Truman's watch had a picture in it. "Truman X in hidden location, what's going on?"

"Tell the nurse you have a stomach ache or something, Glowface is holding a family hostage!" a teenage girl voice replied.

"Tuesday, is this seriously a distress call or are you trying to get me in trouble with Mom and Dad?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Fine..." Truman muttered in aggravation and turned off his watch.

"Cool watch!"

Truman's eyes widened and he turned to see Cherry right next to him, she had seen everything. "Oh umm... Yeah, I got it from a cereal box..." Truman nervously lied.

"Are you a secret agent kid?" Cherry asked.

"Listen... This is a secret, no one else can know this, can I trust you to keep this secret?" Truman asked as he put his watch away. Cherry nodded her head and Truman took a deep breath. "Okay look, I'm a spy, my family is a bunch of spies, we work for a team called SUPERIOR."

"Whoa..." Cherry whispered.

"Yeah, no one else can know this, we can be friends though you seem cool," Truman smiled. "But you can't let anyone else know I come from a spy family."

"Okay." Cherry gave him a thumbs up.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pretend to be sick so I can go home early...Why don't you come with me? It'd be interesting to have a partner that isn't my sister."

"Okay Truman, I'd like that."

Cherry and Truman went into the school nurse's office. Cherry faked injury very convincingly and Truman faked a stomach ache. The nurse bought both their acts and they were both sent home early. The X Jet flew by the school while everyone else was indoors and Truman's parents came out.

"Okay Truman, let's get this-" Mrs. X noticed Cherry. "Umm... Truman? Who's that?"

"This is my new partner, Cherry." Truman smiled. "Can she come with us, Mom? Huh? Can she?"

"I don't know, Truman..." Mrs. X nervously mumbled. "Don't you remember what I told Tuesday on her slumber party? If SUPERIOR knew someone found out we weren't a normal family we'd be moved to the ocean?"

"We have a secret base there?" Truman asked his mother.

Mrs. X laughed as she bent down to Truman's height. "Oh... No."

"Oh," Truman said lowly, then his eyes widened as he realized what she was referring to. "OH!"

"What if I promise not to tell anyone?" Cherry asked.

"She has a point, honey." Mr. X said looking down at her. "Besides, who would believe her if she told anyone we were spies?"

"Okay Blueberry, you can come." Mrs. X smiled.

"My name's Cherry actually." Cherry corrected.

"Mm... Cherries..." Mr. X licked his lips as everyone got in the X Jet and zoomed off.

Cherry turned to see Truman's older, green-haired sister, Tuesday. She was listening to her music, popping bubblegum and reading a teen magazine. Tuesday then removed her headphones and Truman then explained everything to her.

"Oh... Is she your girlfriend, Truman?" Tuesday winked and chuckled teasingly.

"NO!" Truman blurted out.

"Eww..." Cherry added.

"Truman and Cherry sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Tuesday sang. "First comes love, then comes marriage-"

"TUESDAY CUT IT OUT!" Truman barked.

"Then comes Truman with a baby carriage!" Mr. X added.

"DAD!" Truman glowered at him.

The X Jet then landed by Glowface's secret base. The family went over tactics and Cherry followed them as they went in and saw Glowface holding a family hostage, they looked familiar, but Cherry couldn't recognize them well enough.

"Mr. X, can I borrow your binoculars?" Cherry asked.

"Sure thing, Cheese." Mr. X replied as he handed her the binoculars.

"My name is Cherry," Cherry growled as she looked through. She then saw the figures being held hostage were her parents. "Mom! Dad!" Cherry cried.

"Banana, are those your parents?" Mrs. X asked.

"The name's Cherry and yes."

"Why would Glowface kidnap a couple of new neighbors?" Tuesday thought to herself.

"I don't know but we should get them back, for Jerry's sake." Truman said.

"MY NAME IS CHERRY!" Cherry hissed.

That outburst caused them to be seen by Glowface. Everyone fought against them while Cherry rushed over and untied her parents from being held hostage.

"Sweetie, you okay?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, are you guys okay?" Cherry asked.

"We're just okay as long as you are!" Dad smiled.

"Well it's good to see you, I made a new friend today." Cherry said as she smiled at Truman.

After the fighting, the X's wanted to see Cherry one last time before she could go home freely.

"That was an awesome day!" Cherry said. "See you tomorrow at school, Truman."

"Actually... You won't," Truman frowned.

"What? How come?" Cherry asked.

"Well, you know too much and we have to relocate to a different base." Tuesday said. "We'll never forget you though."

"I could never forget you guys though." Cherry said.

"Don't worry Cosmo, you will." Mr. X said as he took out a Taser and electrocuted Cherry to the ground. It then wiped away her memory of the X's and after that she never saw them again.

Cherry woke up the next morning for school. She felt like something was missing once she looked out the window and saw an empty house with a sign put "FOR SALE" on it. Cherry shrugged it off, had a bagel for breakfast with her parents and headed off to her new school for a fresh new day.

* * *

**A/N: I had this idea since like 5th grade when the X's were brand new series and that sort of thing. I bet no one remembers this show though but I had a dream which made me inspired to write-up a fan story. Read & Review IF you remember them that is... This show was quickly forgotten and abandoned like Mike, Lu & Og**


End file.
